


Too Long to Wait: Breeches

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Frodo can no longer button his breeches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Breeches

"Are you sure you feel well enough to attend?" Aragorn asked. He stood in the doorway to their chamber as Frodo sorted through brocaded vests appropriate for a formal feast. Faramir and Eowyn had just arrived that afternoon from Emyn Arnen, and Frodo was eager to speak with them again.

"I've slept all day," Frodo said, wiping his bleary eyes. "The fatigue never seems to end, but I am not sick." In truth his belly felt strangely heavy, though when he viewed himself sideways in the mirror, he saw only a slight distention.

"Faramir and Eowyn asked about you."

Frodo looked up in alarm. "Have you told them?"

Aragorn flushed. "Nay, not yet. I would leave that to you, should that be your desire." He paused slightly before smiling. "Eowyn appears to be with child herself."

Frodo managed a laugh. "And still she traveled? She is astonishing in her strength. It is all I can do to get out of bed in the morning."

"Ah," Aragorn said, chuckling. "A month can make a great difference."

Frodo at last found the gray silk breeches he intended to wear that evening. Frodo pulled them on, and went to button them, but the button would not meet the hole. He pulled harder, holding in his breath, but there still remained a gap of about an inch between the button and the hole. These were his only formal breeches. "Oh, dear."

"What is it?" Aragorn had just slid into his formal leggings. He began to laugh when he saw Frodo's struggles. "Oh, my."

Frodo looked up, face red. "But Aragorn, I am barely showing. How can this be?"

Aragorn sat on the bed beside Frodo and placed his dry hand over Frodo's slight bulge. "We shall have to have special breeches made for you, my hobbit. In the meantime, do you have a vest that will cover the problem?"

Still blushing, Frodo pulled out a particularly long silver and green brocaded vest.

"Very good," Aragorn said. "You shall have to leave your breeches open then. Your braces should surely keep them up."

"This is abominable, Aragorn," Frodo said, adjusting his braces. "I shall feel my belly hanging out all evening."

Aragorn laughed again, this time in a slow, deep-throated way that made the hair on Frodo's toes curl. He stroked Frodo's belly with his long fingers. "I shall find it difficult not to think about your bare belly all evening."

"Aragorn!" Frodo laughed, brushing his hand away. "Do not arouse me now, before we eat."

"Come," Aragorn said, standing. "I shall finish dressing and we shall go down to Merethrond and greet our guests. What happens afterwards in this bed? Well, you shall not be disappointed."

 

Frodo ran his hand over his slight bulge again, a smile playing on his lips. So far Koslorn had been wrong – losing the baby did not seem imminent at all. Growing out of his breeches was proof that in fact the baby was growing. The idea sent a warm, blissful glow over his face that in turn, made Aragorn smile, as he no doubt thought Frodo was anticipating the king's after feast promise.


End file.
